Gravity
by senyd
Summary: D'une manière ou d'une autre, peu importe ses efforts pour y échapper, Alex s'est toujours sentie prisonnière. Lorsque le DEO lui offre l'opportunité de passer la formation pour devenir agent, la chance semble enfin lui sourire. Sans parler de la mystérieuse recrue Maggie Sawyer, qui brise une à une toutes ces chaines. Parfois la liberté est plus proche qu'on ne le croit. [SANVERS]


_AN : Salut à tous :)_

 _C'est définitivement pas ma première fanfiction, mais j'avais encore jamais écris sur le couple Sanvers. Enfin il faut bien un début à tout, elles sont vraiment parfaites ensemble !_

 _Concernant cette fanfiction, c'est un AU donc principalement dans un univers un peu alternatif. Je me suis toujours demandé à quoi pouvait ressembler la formation du DEO pour devenir un agent. Pas vous ? Imaginez maintenant que Alex, Winn, Kara passe cette fameuse formation intensive dans les locaux du DEO. Avec ça et Maggie Sawyer dans les parages, ça promets du drama les amis :) Uhm... J'en dis pas plus. Je vous laisse découvrir._

* * *

 _Chapitre 1_

 _ **Bienvenue au D.E.O**_

* * *

La chaleur était accablante. Une vague de canicule sans précédent s'était répandue sur la ville de National City, tant et si bien qu'il régnait un sentiment d'été avant l'heure.

Alex plissa les yeux. Le soleil se reflétait sur le sol – luisant par endroit, là où une lumière tamisée brillait – mais également sur les rétroviseurs de sa moto, et ce, avec une telle intensité qu'il était difficile de les fixer en face.

Les pneus de sa Ducati flambant neuve crissèrent bruyamment dans l'allée. La jeune fille coupa le moteur puis retira son casque.

Elle y était. Enfin. Le quartier général du DEO se tenait devant ses yeux, imposant, à l'écart de tout et pourtant même ainsi il semblait encore trouver le moyen de dominer la ville.

Alex baissa les yeux une énième fois sur sa convocation, incertaine, comme si rien de tout ça n'était réel, comme si elle allait disparaitre d'une minute à l'autre. Pour sa défense, il fallait admettre que tout cela était inattendu. Lorsque Hank Henshaw lui avait proposé d'intégrer la formation du DEO il y a un mois afin de devenir un agent, c'est à peine si elle y avait cru. Et pourtant, maintenant elle y était et la feuille reposait toujours entre ses doigts. Rien n'avait jamais semblé aussi vrai à cet instant.

« Ils ont fait une fautes à ton nom de famille toi aussi ? »

Alex leva les yeux, pris de cours la question. Elle était tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle n'avait entendues les pas s'arrêter dans son dos.

« Uhm… Non, le mien est intact. » - dit-elle tout en faisait en mine de vérifier sa convocation. « Il me semble que j'ai lu quelque part qu'ils faisaient exprès de laisser une faute dans les noms de famille des candidats qu'ils veulent éliminer dès le premier tour. Histoire de se rappeler… »

Le visage du jeune homme – probablement une nouvelle recrue lui aussi - pâli un instant avant d'apercevoir le large sourire d'Alex, illuminer son visage. Son cœur ralentit.

« Sache que mon rythme cardiaque et moi-même avons très moyennement apprécié la blague » - fit-il remarquer, pourtant sa voix était amusée, en contradiction parfaite avec ses paroles. « Mlle… »

Il marqua une pause, l'interrogeant du regard.

« Danvers. Alex Danvers. »

« Winn. »

Une voiture se gara au loin, suivit d'une seconde. Les regards des nouvelles recrues qui affluaient dans l'allée, s'attardèrent un instant dans leur direction. La jeune femme dévia les yeux et le visage de Winn apparut de nouveau dans son champ de vision. Son corps faisait rempart aux rayons du soleil, créant ainsi une zone d'ombre au-dessus d'elle. La luminosité ne l'éblouissait plus, de telle sorte qu'Alex avait enfin un réel aperçu du candidat.

Winn ajusta sa position; ses mèches brunes retombaient en cascade sur ses épaules d'une manière harmonieuse, tandis que la veste en cuir satinée qu'il portait, rehaussait son regard sombre. Ça lui allait bien. Mais pour une raison étrange, Alex devait avouer que ça la laissait totalement indifférente.

Tous les deux redevinrent transparents aux yeux des autres candidats, se dirigeant joyeusement vers le bâtiment. Winn s'éclaircit la voix.

« Je suppose que toi non plus tu n'as pas la moindre idée d'où se trouve la 'salle des combats' où on est censé se regrouper. »

Alex secoua la tête.

« Non. » - Elle dévia les yeux dans sa direction, le regard emplit d'assurance. « Mais je parie que je peux la trouver avant toi ».

Winn roula les yeux, amusé.

« Les jeux sont fait, Danvers… »

~ x ~

Si de dehors le DEO paraissait déjà impressionnant, maintenant à l'intérieur, Alex pouvait affirmer que c'était là un euphémisme. Un gigantesque. La nouvelle recrue vagabondait au hasard des couloirs depuis dix bonnes minutes, à la recherche du point de rendez-vous. Sans succès.

Alex était sur le point de faire demi-tour lorsqu'elle sentit quelqu'un la serrer soudainement dans ses bras. La jeune femme se retourna surprise. Son corps se détendit en apercevant le visage sa sœur, Kara. Son visage rayonnait d'excitation

« Alex ! »

« Dieu merci Kara, tu tombes à pic. J'arrive pas à trouver cette satanée 'salle des combats'. Tu pourrais scanner l'endroit avec ta vision et voir ou est tout le monde ? »

« Comme si c'était fait » - répondit-elle d'une voix pétillante en relâchant son étreinte. Alex observa sa sœur redresser ses lunettes un instant puis afficher un sourire triomphant.

« De l'autre côté » - annonça Kara en lui faisant un signe de la main. Elle la suivit sur les talons.

Cette fois, Alex trouva sans encombre le chemin vers le point de rassemblement. A l'intérieur, une dizaine d'autres recrues avait déjà pris place sur les sièges.

Alex aperçut Winn à travers la foule. La jeune femme attrapa la main de Kara et l'entraina jusqu'au premier rang.

« Hey, Danvers. Je croyais que tu étais censé trouvé la salle avant moi »

« J'ai sous-estimé la taille de cet endroit. Ça arrive même aux meilleurs »

« Surtout au mauvais » - plaisanta Winn, ce qui eut don de décrocher un sourire à Kara, qui s'empressa de se présenter par la suite.

Les discutions battaient leur plein dans la salle, chacun y allant de son pronostic concernant le contenu de la fameuse formation. Hank Henshaw fit soudain son apparition et un calme magistral s'abattît. Tous les regards étaient rivés sur l'instructeur lorsqu'il prit la parole :

« Bonjour à tous, bienvenue au DEO. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que l'opportunité qui s'offre à vous aujourd'hui est rare. J'espère que vous en serait à la hauteur. Etre agent du DEO, c'est mettre sa vie au service de la ville, la risquer tous les jours, mais c'est surtout un privilège inestimable que la majorité des gens ne connaissent pas et connaitront jamais. » - Hank Henshaw sonda la foule du regard un instant, avant de poursuivre – « Celui de pouvoir agir. Agir pour faire le bien. Vous avez tous été repéré pour vos compétences remarquables qui pourraient faire une différence sur le terrain. Vous êtes ici car on vous a jugé utile. Vous voulez rester ? Prouvez-nous que vous êtes indispensab—. »

Le discours Hank Henshaw fut brusquement interrompu. La salle entière se retourna, et Alex les imita avec un temps de retard considérable. Une jeune femme – son âge devait être similaire au siens – venait de faire son apparition. Bien que l'endroit fût plongé dans une semi-obscurité, Alex remarqua qu'elle portait un chemisier indigo très chic. La tenue lui seyait à merveille et faisait ressortir d'une manière sublime son regard sombre.

Ce n'était pas une nuance très commune d'ailleurs. Elle n'en avait jamais vu de semblable. Le siens était d'un brun profond, chaud comme la braise, à travers lequel ne cessait de se fondre, se confondre, la fragilité de l'enfance et l'assurance des conquérants.

Inconsciemment, cela réveilla en elle une émotion étrange.

L'inconnue prit rapidement place sur le premier siège vacant avant de lever la tête dans sa direction et alors Alex se souvint subitement qu'elle était toujours focalisée sur ses yeux.

Embarrassée, elle décida de s'abandonner dans une contemplation stoïque de Hank Henshaw, comme si ce spectacle était soudain devenu incroyablement intéressant, comme s'il ne poursuivait pas le même discours depuis déjà un quart d'heure.

« Hey, tu sais c'est qui cette fille ? » - murmura Kara curieuse, tout en secouant l'épaule de Winn.

Le jeune homme jeta un coup d'œil suspect autour de lui, avant d'écrire quelques lignes de code sur sa tablette numérique. A peine une fraction de seconde plus tard, plusieurs dossiers s'ouvrirent. Kara reconnut la plupart des visages en tête de chaque fiche, qui n'étaient nul autre que ceux des autres candidats de la formation.

« Attend, ce n'est pas censé être classé confidentiel ces choses-là? » - questionna Kara surprise et à la fois impressionnée en réalisant qu'il venait de pirater le serveur du centre.

Winn afficha un sourire ravageur.

« Pas pour moi. »

« Et alors, qui est cette mystérieuse fille ? » - Alex avait voulu poser la question d'une manière détachée, mais elle sonna en définitive plus importante que prévue, presque urgente.

Winn consulta le dossier.

« Maggie Sawyers. » lut-il d'une voix, qui pour lui, se rapprochait le plus de ce que l'on peut qualifier de sérieuse. « Et si tu veux mon avis, elle doit pas être facile à vivre. »

Alex et Kara l'interrogèrent des yeux, perdus.

« Ses trois dernières collocations se sont pas très bien terminées. » - expliqua Winn et pointant le dossier. « Elle s'est faite virée. »

« Heureusement qu'Alex et moi on est sœur. Ils vont surement nous mettre d'office dans la même chambre » se réjouit Kara, le sourire brillant plus que jamais à l'idée de partager son quotidien avec la personne qui comptait le plus à ses yeux.

Un silence confortable s'installa entre eux. Hank Henshaw poursuivit l'explication en détail de la formation.

« Je me demande quand même quel est son talent » se demanda Alex après un temps, et elle sursauta en réalisant qu'elle avait réfléchi tout haut.

« Tu veux dire, mis à part arriver en retard » plaisanta Winn, ce qui ne manqua pas de décrocher un sourire à Kara. Tous les deux se concentrèrent à nouveau sur le discours. Alex, elle, laissa s'attarder son regard un instant en direction de l'inconnue.

« En retard, mais avec classe » murmura Alex.

 _Avec classe._

~ x ~

La journée touchait enfin à sa fin. Les instructeurs avaient commencé les hostilités par une visite du centre de formation, puis avaient enchainés par leur premier entrainement. A mesures que les recrues sortaient tour à tour des douches, un seul et unique sujet de conversation animait les débats : qui serait leur colocataire de chambre ?

A l'approche de vingt-heure – heure à laquelle le fameux mystère devait être levé – tous les candidats s'étaient retrouvés devant la 'salle des combats' afin de connaitre leur affectation.

Un des instructeurs se tenait devant la porte principale. Il frappa dans ses mains. Le calme retomba.

« Je sais que vous êtes tous impatient de savoir avec qui vous allez partager votre chambre pendant six mois, donc je ne vais pas m'attarder. Notez seulement que vos affectations sont non négociable, mais rassurez-vous, vos préférences ont été largement prise en compte. Sachez aussi que votre partenaire n'a pas été choisi au hasard. Une connexion particulière vous unie tous les deux. Faites en bonne usage. »

Sur ce, l'instructeur ouvrit la porte. Une rangée de feuille étaient placardées au mur, dévoilant les affectations. Winn tenta de se frayer un chemin à travers la foule mais abandonna rapidement, décidant qu'il était plus sage d'attendre le départ de la première vague.

La majorité des recrues rejoignaient déjà leur chambre lorsque le jeune homme pu enfin accéder à la liste. Alex et Kara l'interrogèrent du regard. Elles-mêmes n'étaient pas vraiment curieuses par leurs propres résultats : il ne restait pratiquement qu'elles ici, et étant sœur, il était évident qu'elle s'était retrouvée ensemble.

« Alors Winn ? » questionna Kara. « Sur qui tu es tombé ? »

« James Olsen. » répondit l'informaticien, et à son sourire, Alex devina que c'était plutôt une bonne nouvelle.

« Bon et alors vous les filles ? C'est quoi votre numéro de chambre, histoire que je puisse venir vous embêter »

« Quelque chose me dis que c'est une mauvaise idée de lui donner cette information » fit mine de réfléchir Kara, septique. « Qu'est-ce que t'en pense Alex ? »

« J'en pense que Winn me doit un autre parie. Je n'aime pas rester sur une défaite. Prêt à parier que je trouve ma chambre avant que tu trouves la tienne ? »

« En piste, Danvers »

« Il faudrait déjà connaitre notre numéro de chambre avant ça » plaisanta Kara en s'approchant du registre. Il eut un long moment de silence durant lequel Winn et Alex attendirent patiemment que la blonde mettent fin au suspense. En voyant le visage de sa sœur se décomposer, Alex comprit que quelque chose ne s'était passé comme prévue.

« Kara, y'a un problème ? »

La jeune fille leva les yeux dans sa direction. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent à plusieurs reprises, puis se refermèrent. Il lui fallut s'y reprendre à cinq fois avant de pouvoir formuler une phrase cohérente.

« Alex, on… on est pas dans la même chambre ».

« Quoi ? » s'exclamèrent à l'unisson sa soeur et Winn, incrédule.

« Uhm… Je suis affectée avec Léna Luthor. »

« Et Alex ? » questionna pour elle Winn.

Kara laissa flotter un silence interminable.

Finalement, elle brisa le suspens.

« Avec Maggie. Maggie Sawyer ».

* * *

 _Voilà pour le chapitre 1. J'espère que vous a plu :) A votre avis, comment Alex va gérer cette collocation inattendue avec Maggie ? N'hésitez pas à laisser ce qui vous passe par la tête dans les commentaires, ça me fait réellement toujours plaisir de les lire! J'y répondrais à la fin du prochain chapitre :)_

 _Passez une bonne semaine! et on se retrouve pour le chapitre 2_


End file.
